A vehicle operator may power on a vehicle using a metal key or a wireless key fob. Some vehicles, such as commercial aircraft, may not even require a key or key fob to power on the vehicle. Instead, the vehicle may require a password before allowing a user to activate the vehicle. When the user powers on the vehicle, an engine, a battery, and/or an auxiliary power source of the vehicle may start operating to generate thrust or propulsion, and the vehicle may activate a user interface.